Parte del mio cuore
by Coxy170
Summary: A veces no basta con pedir a las estrellas y se vuelve necesario buscar la magia en otros sitios. Italia del Norte sufre bajo su máscara sonriente mientras compara su relación con la que España y su hermano poseen, ellos tienen algo que él desea profundamente pero que sin embargo ni la magia ni su amor con Alemania parecen estar dispuestos a darle (GerIta - Spamano y Mpreg)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Alemania, Italia del Norte, Italia del sur y España pertenecen a Himaruya al igual que Hetalia.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg y yaoi.

**Parejas involucradas: **Gerita y Spamano

**Nota de la autora: **Este es un fic que escribí hace al menos un año, no lo había subido antes debido a que originalmente contiene ilustraciones y ya que fanfiction no las acepta aún (según tengo entendido) me daba bastante pereza quitarlas solo para subir la historia a la página. En fin, ¡espero lo disfruten y tengan un bello día! Bye bee~ (^w^)/

* * *

><p>´´A veces, las estrellas fugaces hacen oídos sordos a todo aquello que llegue hasta ellas y vanidosas se contornean por el cielo estrellado dejando un hermoso velo blanco por doquier que entonces cubre tus ojos y te hace dar cuenta que los deseos no llegan a quien no trabaja por ellos.``<p>

La tarde huele a vainilla y chocolate en la casa de los Carriedo, donde el café se sirve a las 7 en punto y los niños juegan con las rodillas raspadas a perseguirse los unos a los otros a través del enorme tomatal que con los años su padre Antonio ha logrado cultivar. Desde unos metros de distancia, llevándose el café a la boca y tras el hermoso ventanal que alguna vez su hermano mayor había pedido a España que instalara, se encuentra Feliciano observando la escena con la mirada perdida, como si el calor de la tarde y el fragante olor del pastel hubiesen volado hasta su cerebro para llevarlo a fantasías azucaradas en una tierra a la que tan solo él es capaz de viajar. La miel de sus ojos parece derretirse y esparcirse por sus mejillas dándole una apariencia radiante que su hermano nota de inmediato y que abruptamente le lleva a preguntar sin mucho reparo:

-¡Hey! ¿¡Se puede saber que te ocurre a ti!?

La voz chocante le asusta y le devuelve a la realidad sin él pedirlo, más sin embargo dando un pequeño salto y estando a tan solo milímetros de esparcir el café por todas partes se reintegra a la situación con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de suplica.

-Wahh~! No hagas eso fratello…he estado a punto de derramar el café por toda la alfombra…

-¡Estuviste a punto de derramarlo por sobre todo mi puto rostro idiota!

Y aunque la cara roja de Italia del sur ya es suficiente para asustarlo, la ira en sus ojos lo agrava aún más haciéndole querer levantarse de súbito y refugiarse tras la mesa, el sofá o incluso Francia si el asunto lo requiriese; sin embargo esto se vuelve innecesario cuando de la nada y con el sudor brillante en el pecho y el rostro destacando sus músculos y bellas facciones, España hace su aparición tomando al mayor de los italianos desde los hombros para atraerlo hacia él con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol que se oculta en el horizonte.

-Heeey Lovi~ creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre las palabrotas ¿no?

-¡Aghhh! ¡Ya déjame en paz maldita sea! –Dice Italia del Sur con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Cierto era, desde que su hermano y el español habían comenzado a vivir juntos tras la llegada de los niños las cosas habían cambiado bastante en comparación a sus antiguos días de novios, donde el desorden en la casa prevalecía por sobre todo y según lo que algunos rumoreaban el romance era cosa de cada día. Pero bueno, las cosas no habían sido para peor, o eso parecía, pues su hermano agobiado por los reiterados intentos de España de moderar el lenguaje delante de las criaturas que habían traído al mundo, había finalmente comenzado a ceder…con algunas recaídas claro, pero eso era lo importante.

Feliciano no se dejaba deprimir por el poco tiempo y espacio que la vida ahora ajetreada de su hermano mayor le proporcionaba, pues si bien no pasaban tanto tiempo en la compañía del otro había aprendido a apreciar las nuevas oportunidades y experiencias que la vida y el tiempo habían preparado para ambos, y es que…sus sobrinos definitivamente eran una completa ternura, aún cuando algunas veces reventaban en llanto o las peleas entre hermanos se volvían insoportables para los oídos de todos.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? De pronto oí las groserías de Romano a 20 kilómetros de distancia y lo que parecía ser un enorme tomate rojo dentro de la casa y me dije ´´¡Eh España! ¡Otra vez te has dejado la cesta de los tomates jajaja!``

Un codazo al estomago de parte del mayor de los Italias no se hizo esperar.

-Estábamos hablando de…¿vee~? ¿De que estábamos hablando fratello? –Dijo el menor sin inmutarse-

-¡¿Es que no me estabas prestando atención?!

-¡Waaahh!~ ¡n-no te enojes! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo~!

Y aunque Romano tenía unas ganas enormes de gritarle que dejara de ser tan débil, de pronto recordó que él también lo era y con una mueca de disgusto simplemente se dedicó a suspirar para posteriormente, con un tono de calma tan forzado como increíble, recordarle lentamente lo que había ocurrido.

-Te estaba hablando de lo inútil que es España preparando el desayuno – Un ´´heeey`` muy bajito y de orígenes ´´desconocidos`` hizo acto de presencia por unos segundos- cuando de pronto dejaste de prestarme atención. Si seguías mirando directo al sol sin pestañear pensé que se te iban a quemar las retinas, así que te pregunte que era tan interesante…y como no respondiste *sigh*… en fin, ¿Se puede saber qué estabas pensando?

-A-Ahhh…

¿Cómo podía decirlo?... ¿acaso era correcto hacerlo? No, definitivamente no lo era y aunque su corazón desea desesperadamente sacar a la luz la verdad, algo le mantiene la boca cerrada por completo, ahogándole con los secretos que es incapaz de admitir y silenciando la habitación en un ambiente de lo más lúgubre. El viento se cuela a través del enorme ventanal, levantando las cortinas por unos segundos al igual que algunos de los cabellos de los presentes, mientras que el tictac del reloj siempre consistente resuena en la cabeza del menor de los italias llevándolo hasta los más profundo de si mismo donde la incomodidad carcome su fachada de inocencia a la vez que las ganas de gritar que se está muriendo de envidia se vuelven intolerables al subirle desde el pecho hasta los labios en un ardor que le cristaliza los ojos hasta estar a punto del llanto. Pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer…más que hacerse el tonto como siempre, pues lo que había pensado esta tarde y el resto de los meses anteriores nunca sería capaz de decirlo.

-No recuerdo… lo que estaba pensando fratello…

-¿E-Estas bromeando cierto…? –Contestó de regreso el mayor preocupado por la memoria a corto plazo de su hermano norteño-

-Jejeje no, estoy hablando en serio… ¿No crees que los atardeceres son perfectos para merendar en familia?

Y mientras el ámbar de los ojos del menor se zambullía entre las espesas y cargadas aguas marrones del café de aquella tarde, Lovino supo una vez más que tras la sonrisa de Feliciano algo se escondía…éste le estaba mintiendo.

El viento sopló fuerte una vez más alargando los segundos y removiendo el humeante vapor del café y el suave olor de la vainilla de los sentidos de todos, más dentro de la cabeza de Italia del sur nada de lo ahora acontecido podría ser arrancado. Lo cierto era que si bien su hermano podría considerarse una persona abierta a los demás, ciertos temas personales eran tabú para ambos, solo se hablaban si era realmente necesario. ¿Qué podía decir? Feliciano no gustaba de ventilar sus problemas realmente graves con él ni nadie más y él por otra parte, tampoco gustaba de preguntarle sobre ellos, ya que para el italiano mayor la privacidad de su hermano era tan importante como la suya propia; sin embargo…

-Ita-chan, ¿Qué tal están las cosas con Alemania?

Definitivamente no podía decir lo mismo de Antonio.

Al mayor de los italias un pequeño escalofrío pareció recorrerle la espalda en cuanto su hermano menor con un silencio absoluto posó la taza de porcelana de regreso en su plato para de inmediato y lentamente dirigir la mirada al país de la península Iberica que con una sonrisa inocente esperaba una respuesta que a diferencia de él parecía no tener problema en escuchar.

-¡Bien! ¡Han estado muy bien~! – Contestó Italia del norte con una sonrisa que de alguna forma devolvió la respiración a su hermano y a su vez hizo crecer su preocupación sobre el asunto-

-¡Buah~ ustedes parecen una pareja que vive cada día como si fuese su luna de miel~ jajaja!

-He-hey… -Dijo Lovino intentando dejar morir la conversación y así hacer caso a sus instintos…algo no andaba bien aquí-

Sin embargo, nadie hizo caso a su interrupción y sin dar paso si quiera a un segundo de silencio, la voz de España hizo su aparición una vez más alegre y enérgica…muy por el contrario a lo que Feliciano había oído en su cabeza.

-¿Y tienen pensado formar una familia ya? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que su relación se hizo oficial y sin embargo aún nada, quiero decir, tal vez no quieran uno aún pero, personalmente creo que los niños son lo más ma-

Pero aunque la voz del español seguía fluyendo y retumbando contra sus oídos en una oración que parecía nunca iba a acabar Italia del norte ya había oído suficiente como para saber el punto de tanta vacilación.

-Lo…Lo hemos intentado de hecho –Interrumpió de golpe-

La cara de horror de Romano para ese entonces contrastaba demasiado con la sonrisa inocente de su pareja y la completamente falsa de su hermano menor, que segundo tras segundo parecía desfigurarse un poco más hasta llegar al punto en que el dolor y la pena habían tomado ya posesión sobre ella. Todo se había aclarado para él en apenas un segundo ¡eso era lo que estaba mirando tan apasionadamente hasta hace unos minutos! ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar? y es que si bien su hermano menor no hablaría nuevamente con él un tema tan delicado, las memorias de esta charla aún permanecían presentes en su cerebro desde hace una gran cantidad de meses atrás.

+._.+*Flashback*+._.+

Todo había comenzado en un día tal como aquél, el sol se preparaba para ocultarse tras la pequeña colina vecina al huerto de Antonio que tras siglos había permanecido imperturbable al paso del tiempo y a generaciones de granjeros humildes que parecían solidarios y conmovidos por la vieja montaña de polvo, que según se rumoreaba era incapaz de producir cultivo alguno. Romano con una delicadeza propia de un camionero o un tren descarrilado se empeñaba en llevar la bandeja repleta de dulces hasta la mesa colindante al nuevo ventanal de la casa intentando no derramar gota alguna del café de las 7. Hoy Feliciano se había retrasado más que nunca y si no hacía acto de presencia en los próximos 10 minutos tenía por decidido arrasar él solo con todo lo dispuesto en la mesa; sin embargo y para infortunio del Italiano dueño de casa, no pasaron más de 20 segundos hasta que el toque del timbre comenzó a sonar repetidamente, en definitiva y sin duda alguna se trataba de su hermano menor. Con pereza crónica y la molestia de la impuntualidad plasmada en su cara se dirigió a abrir la puerta entonces, puesto que si le había hecho trabajar solo al preparar la mesa, lo mínimo que podía hacer sería darle una gran disculpa ''¡Que divertido será ver su cara de terror al abrirle!'' se dice a sí mismo soltando una pequeña risa por lo bajo antes de darle una bienvenida nada grata, sin embargo, para cuando finalmente se decide a hacerlo, la cara que encuentra al otro lado del umbral es completamente diferente a la que esperaba ver.

-¡Fratello! –Dijo Veneciano con una sonrisa más brillante que el propio sol-

-¿¡Tienes idea de que hora es maldición!?

-¡Pero fratello! ¡Mira nada más esta hermosura que he encontrado en el camino!

Y aunque parte de Romano esperaba ver a una bella chica escondida detrás de su hermano menor, lo que éste sacó de debajo de su abrigo no podía ser más opuesto; vestido de un pelaje más negro que la noche misma y con sus orejas mordisqueadas por lo que supone debió ser algún pleito callejero, un gato de apariencia decadente y moribunda le miró más vivo que nunca con sus ojos hechos de aparente miel pura. Una expresión de desagrado se apoderó enseguida del rostro del mayor, haciéndole mostrar de inmediato un grado de desaprobación tan alto que el agregado de palabras al asunto resultaba innecesario. El problema aquí no radicaba en que al tonto de su hermano no le parecía imprudente traer un animalejo callejero hasta su puerta, sino que este no parecía molesto en absoluto por lo oscuro y repulsivo de su pelaje que ya de por sí, no podía presagiar nada bueno. ´´Es como si de pronto hubiese perdido el sentido común`` pensó Lovino aún con su mueca de desaprobación en el rostro, pues si bien él no era supersticioso, el animal en cuestión traía consigo una especie de vibra que nunca antes había sentido y que le producía unas enormes ganas de alejarse inmediatamente.

-Lo encontré durmiendo bajo un árbol mientras caminaba hacia aquí. Parecía que tenía mucha hambre y como yo venía a comer pues jeje-

-¡¿Es que estás loco?! Esa cosa debe portar más enfermedades en un solo pelo que la taza entera del váter…

-Pe-Pero fratello…él solo necesita una casa en que lo alimenten y cuiden, ¿verdad que sí? –Dijo Veneciano al animal mientras lo sostenía con la izquierda y acariciaba su escaso pelaje con la derecha-

Hasta el día de hoy Romano no puede olvidar el rostro de su hermano en ese preciso momento y probablemente nunca sea capaz de liberarse de ese triste recuerdo por completo, pues si bien una sonrisa se alojaba en el rostro de Italia del norte mientras acariciaba a ese triste gato callejero, lo que se escondía detrás de sus ojos y que por un segundo se hizo visible para él era completamente lo opuesto.

+._.+*+.+*+._.+

´´¡No entiendo que podemos estar haciendo mal!`` le decía en aquel entonces un avergonzado Veneciano que abrazado con fuerza a su torso, cual moribundo a la vida, exigía entre lagrimas una respuesta que ayudara a solucionar su problema, pues tras haber pedido consejos a su hermano mayor más veces que dedos en las manos ya parecía estar perdiendo la fé incluso en sí mismo.

-¿Acaso hay algo mal en mi fratello?

-N-No…no lo creo Veneciano – Le contestaba el mayor tan sonrojado he incomodo como él-

-¿Es que acaso Dios no quiere dejarme al cuidado de un bambino?... ¿Ta-Tan inútil soy fratello?

-¡No digas tonterías maldita sea!

-¡Es que entonces no puedo entenderlo!...es como si…Alemania y yo no hubiésemos tenido contacto en absoluto

Y aunque todo pronóstico apuntaría a que en una situación tan incómoda ni una sola idea o congruencia podría llegar a su cabeza, de pronto una bombilla se le encendió por sobre la misma irradiando una luz que en vez de ofrecer una solución a su hermano menor, le hundiría en la propia oscuridad de su pena hasta la eternidad, pues en cuanto lo que tuviese que ser dicho saliera de su boca y llegase hasta sus oídos toda esperanza en él desaparecería por completo.

-Tal vez…sea entonces porque…realmente ustedes no han tenido contacto en absoluto…pero con el nuevo mundo. Quizás… España y yo fuimos capaces de engendrar…porque él conquistó algunas tierras en América, su-supongo que lo mismo puede aplicarse a Francia e Inglaterra… ¿Ve-Veneciano?

Pero nunca recibió respuesta, pues acompañado del silencio absoluto y de una lagrima solitaria recorriendo su mejilla, todo finalmente había cobrado sentido dentro de la cabeza de Italia del sur, el peso de la incertidumbre ya no le era una carga, más sin embargo este no había desaparecido, tan solo se había transformado en algo más terrible; el peso de la pena que ahora cargaría en su corazón por el resto de su inmortal existencia.

+._.+*+.+*+._.+

El odio hacia el animal reflejado en su rosto entonces cambia por una lástima absoluta que el menor de los Italias interpreta como una nacida compasión hacia el lastimado felino, teoría que no podía estar más errada pues mientras este le aseguraba que se iba a poner bien, el mayor no podía dejar de pensar que la adquisición del animal no era más que un pequeño capricho para complacer y llenar aquel espacio vacío en el corazón de su hermano menor, que nada, ni siquiera el amor verdadero podría, el traer al mundo una criatura producto de la consumación de su relación con Alemania.

-¿Solo necesitas un hogar, verdad que sí? –Dijo el menor de los Italias al felino con una voz más dulce que el tiramisú que descansaba sobre la mesa-

-Pues ten por seguro que esa casa no será la mía…

-E-eh…tranquilo, me lo llevaré conmigo…después de terminar de comer claro

-…Espero que le des un buen baño también…

+._.+*Fin Flashback*+._.+

Casi perdiendo la calma por completo se maldijo a sí mismo recordando lo obvio, España…después de todo no era nada bueno leyendo el ambiente por lo que si no paraba esto ya, probablemente no podría evitar que éste metiese la pata hasta el fondo del pozo de la vergüenza y la falta de respeto hacía la privacidad de los demás.

Pero nada ni nadie podría haberlo detenido, no importó el café sin terminar ni las disculpas que salían de la boca y corazón de Lovino, aún cuando una proveniente de este hombre era igual de rara que una nevada en el desierto o incluso más insólita que la visita de una estrella fugaz; pues tal como el sol que había desaparecido detrás de la montaña y el tomatal, la presencia de Venecciano había hecho lo mismo, solo que con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una sonrisa quebrada en los labios.

Mientras su máscara de alegría se cae a pedazos y el mundo entero se derrumba junto con ella, el cielo se vuelve oscuro y las nubes amenazan con largarse a llorar contagiadas por su tristeza. Corre con el corazón hecho pedazos, tan débil y herido que el mínimo soplo del viento sería capaz de hacerlo polvo y esparcirlo por el mundo entero, más esto no le detiene pues de alguna forma ya está acostumbrado al dolor y la tristeza, ya sabe cómo lidiar con esto…pero eso no quiere decir que sea fácil, pues aunque dicen que el tiempo cura, él ya está cansado de esperar, dejarlo pasar y fingir que todo está bien.

Con las primeras gotas de lluvia empapando sus ropas y finos cabellos castaños y con sus piernas cansadas y doloridas por el brusco toque del cemento contra sus pies, finalmente y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, se haya frente a la puerta de su propia casa que desde fuera y quizás por su estado depresivo o la lluvia misma le parece más lúgubre que nunca. Algo le impide ir dentro, una especie de sensación que le comunica que no debe acercarse rodea todo la residencia…pero él está demasiado cansado y angustiado como para hacer caso de esto, tan solo desea recostarse, quizás tomar una taza de té y finalmente dejarse caer sobre la solitaria cama en la que él y el alemán han dado rienda suelta a la pasión en más de una ocasión buscando algo que ya tiene claro en su cerebro nunca serán capaces de poseer. Es así como sin esperar ni un segundo más bajo la lluvia creciente que le afecta ahora mismo, Italia del Norte entra silencioso y cabizbajo a su morada, arrastrando los pies y dejando caer por sobre sus brazos y hasta el suelo su abrigo y sombrero; ni siquiera le importa ya que el macizo y fuerte alemán que resulta ser su pareja desde hace años pueda regañarle y molestarse por esto, porque aún si este lo hiciera su cabeza estaría ya perdida a miles de kilómetros de casa, absorbida en pensamientos negativos que no desea poseer. Pasando ya por el estrecho pasillo que lleva hasta su dormitorio y sintiendo las gélidas y crecientes ráfagas de viento que traviesas se cuelan por la ventana de la sala de estar, el Italiano dirige finalmente sus ahora opacos ojos de miel hasta el paisaje ya nublado que se extiende a los alrededores de su hogar a través de la rustica ventana de madera que rechina con el viento. Algo en su cabeza le dice que debería de cerrarla, pero el cansancio que se levanta en su organismo, tanto en lo físico como en lo mental ya lo tiene muy fuera de combate, haciendo que la idea de ir directo a la cama sea mucho más amigable... después de todo no tiene nada valioso en aquella habitación que pueda ser destrozado por el vigor de la lluvia y finalmente un poco de agua no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Se encuentra pensando en esto último cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso un ser desconocido le toca las piernas, poniéndole los pelos de punta y provocándole un escalofrío gigante que le saca de sus pensamientos en un segundo y le devuelve al mundo real sin el desearlo; probablemente si esos ojos enormes y brillantes no hubiesen estado alojados en la pomposa y oscura criatura que se frota contra sus pantalones la reacción hubiese sido mucho peor.

-¡Buahhh~! Lou, eres tú…vaya forma de recibirme eh… -Dice Italia del norte al esponjoso felino que tras haber logrado el cometido de llamar su atención, se sienta frente a él y le mira fijamente con sus ojos de luciérnaga-

Si bien Feliciano siempre había adorado a los animales y a menudo se detenía por el camino a jugar con alguno de ellos, el caso de Lou había sido por completo especial desde el inicio. Lo cierto era que el elegante gato negro no había sido su primera adquisición callejera, cientos de otros animales habían caído en sus manos anteriormente, aún cuando Ludwig le repetía que no debía traer más mascotas a casa por el coste excesivo en alimento. Feliciano por su parte se excusaba de esto y encargaba de dejarle en claro constantemente que no eran suyas con frases como ´´¡Son las mascotas de Italia!``, alegando que si bien cuidaba de ellas estas pertenecían más al propio país que a sí mismo como individuo; sin embargo Lou…había sido diferente. Hasta hoy no está muy seguro de cómo ni cuándo aquel desnutrido y casi al borde de la muerte gato negro había logrado colarse en su corazón, probablemente su deteriorado estado le había ayudado a asentarse lentamente en casa del alemán y el italiano…pero si ese fuese el caso muchos otros animales de los que habían llegado en la antigüedad hasta su morada habrían conseguido quedarse a vivir allí para siempre. Este gato era especial, y no solo por sus extraños y vibrantes ojos del color del ámbar que eran tan similares a los suyos propios…algo más había en él y en la conexión que entre ambos había surgido, una especie de lazo invisible que iba más allá del color de sus ojos y que le hacía amarlo como al hijo que nunca podría tener.

Cautivado por el brillo de esas místicas gemas que resultan ser los ojos del animal, baja hasta el suelo para acariciar lentamente el esponjoso pelaje que el nuevo miembro de la familia ha adquirido con el paso de los meses de cuidado y caricias, quien aún sintiendo el tacto de la mano mojada de su dueño se deja hacer tranquilamente mientras yergue cada parte de su cuerpo emulando una ola. Esto último llama la atención del italiano, quien finalmente con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro decide que tanto Lou como él no tienen ningún problema con dejar la ventana de la sala abierta…sin embargo, en cuanto a tomar una taza de té…

- Jejeje ¿Tienes hambre Lou? –Dice Feliciano a la vez que puede escuchar su estomago rugir; definitivamente el haber corrido hasta aquí le había abierto el apetito-

Aún si el gato permanece callado y por un momento indiferente a su pregunta, el italiano se atreve a contestar por él pensando en su cabeza que si él mismo siente hambre aun habiendo comido hasta hace poco, probablemente su mascota esté muchísimo más hambrienta que él y es precisamente por esto último que, con un ánimo algo renovado, el menor de los italias se encamina sonriente hasta la cocina para apaciguar el hambre de ambos.

Mientras las dos luciérnagas que componen los ojos de Lou le observan desde las remotas y obscuras tierras del pasillo cual león en su ambiente natural, Italia toma entre sus manos la pequeña tetera que reposa sobre la mesa de la cocina y con la cual esta mañana Alemania había preparado el café para ambos. Afuera la lluvia poco a poco aumenta de flujo, chocando furiosamente contra los tejados de la zona que además embravecidos por el viento se estremecen de vez en cuando para dar lugar a una extraña banda sonora compuesta tan solo por la vibración de estos; sin embargo esto último no logra preocupar a Feliciano que con un aura más calmada en comparación a la de hace unos minutos sirve el agua caliente lenta y delicadamente dentro de la pequeña taza de porcelana sin derramar siquiera una pequeña gota sobre el mantel preferido de Ludwig. El olor del pan tostado es lo siguiente en inundar sus sentidos una vez que este es puesto sobre el plato y untado con la mantequilla que desvaneciéndose rápidamente impregna las migas del pan y lo vuelve del color del oro, ´´Una visión deliciosa`` piensa Italia del norte a la vez que llena sus fosas nasales del delicioso aroma y se dispone a buscar la comida de Lou bajo la alacena aún cuando el felino parece estar mucho más entusiasmado por las tostadas que por sus secos y hasta malolientes nuggets para gato que su dueño Feliciano se empeña en comprar para él, o eso es al menos lo que este aparenta mientras avanza con aire sofisticado por la cocina lanzando pequeños maullidos y relamiendo sus largos bigotes negros semejantes a largas y delicadas telas de araña.

Numerosas veces, con sus ojos fijados en el horizonte y sus pensamientos incluso más lejanos a este último, Italia del norte se había preguntado qué habría sucedido si en un momento especifico del pasado él hubiese tomado otra decisión… ¿Qué habría sucedido si él hubiese hecho frente a su tristeza?, ´´A veces los hechos más trágicos se pueden evitar con una simple acción…`` solía repetirse en su cabeza, pero a la hora de la verdad y de alguna forma, siempre se las arreglaba para tomar la decisión equivocada ¿Acaso el destino lo odiaba?...¿acaso Dios aborrecía su existencia? no, seguro se trata de su tamaña estupidez una vez más, pues es seguro que la culpa que le albergó en apenas cuestión de segundos aquella terrible tarde pudo haber sido evitada fácilmente con un arranque de responsabilidad. Sin embargo culparse de nada sirvió, ya era tarde para remendar sus errores, había logrado tomar la decisión equivocada una vez más, pues mientras el agua se cuela lentamente dentro de casa y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se suicidan unas tras otras contra los cristales del hogar del Italiano, el cielo se enciende como una vela y el ruido estruendoso de un trueno en la lejanía se cuela hasta su morada para encrespar los cabellos de ambos y provocar finalmente que producto del pánico el pequeño animal como una ráfaga oscura de noche, escape raudo por la ventana abierta.

-¡LOU!

Pero nada ni nadie atiende a su llamado, la luz de toda la ciudad se reduce a negro mientras desde su garganta desgarrada por el llanto el nombre de su mascota se repite una y otra vez; Italia en cosa de segundos se encuentra bañada en la lluvia de sus propias lagrimas. Cegado por el terror de perderlo y venciendo el propio miedo a la tormenta que minuto tras minuto aumenta su potencia en el exterior, sin si quiera tomar un abrigo se dispone a ir en su búsqueda, pues él ya sabe lo que es perder a alguien querido y al menos esta vez no va a permitir que el destino le arrebate esto…¡porque rayos! él también puede cometer errores, sabe bien que no es perfecto pero maldición…el también tiene derecho a cuidar de alguien ¿verdad?

No recuerda con precisión cuando fue que Ludwig le vio y empezó a correr por las oscurecidas calles tras él, mucho menos recuerda por cuánto tiempo lo hizo pues solo unas vagas memorias de ese día se mantienen adheridas a su cerebro y no son precisamente las mejores: unas cuantas farolas apagadas, un camión en la lejanía y un maullido doloroso opacado por la espesa lluvia cayendo sobre los tejados. Un ambiente digno de una de sus más horribles pesadillas pero que de forma lamentable, esta vez se había vuelto real cuando tras doblar la 8 esquina desde su hogar la visión horrible de su pequeño Lou agonizando sobre el piso y su propio charco de sangre se presentó ante sus ojos que ya parecían estar más húmedos que la propia lluvia caída del cielo. Alemania por su parte, lo recuerda todo con una tristeza y amargura inconmensurables, había corrido tras él por al menos 10 minutos y cuando finalmente Italia había parecido hacer caso a su petición de que se detuviera y le explicara el motivo de tanta prisa, no había sido exactamente por él, sino por la espantosa escena que llegaba hasta sus ojos…Italia se encontraba en el piso abrazado a lo único que había sido capaz de devolverle un poco de esperanza y felicidad a su corazón, rogando al cielo que no se lo arrebatara, mientras la vida del animal lentamente se esparcía por el piso y se dejaba ir junto a la lluvia.

No importaron los ruegos ni el llanto, la tormenta incompasiva no se retiró ni devolvió la electricidad al centro veterinario más cercano de la zona, haciendo imposible una intervención de emergencia que le salvara la vida. Aquella noche, frente a los ojos ahora sombríos de Italia, la vida de Lou y de sus dos luciérnagas doradas, se habían apagado para siempre.

Mientras las nubes se alejan lentamente con la luz de la mañana, Alemania cava un agujero en el jardín frente a la casi imperceptible presencia de Italia, quien sin expresión en el rostro y en silencio absoluto sostiene una pequeña caja de cartón entre sus pálidas manos. Ni siquiera un leve suspiro puede oírse emerger de él, puesto que tras el traumático suceso ocurrido durante la noche, no hay pensamiento que pueda ser interpretado en sus ojos, ni palabra que logre ser arrancada de sus labios; Alemania comprende esto y no quiere forzarle a hablar de la situación, pero muy dentro de sí, así como la preocupación que se acumula en su pecho, la pena lo está haciendo también, más no exactamente por el animal sino por lo mucho que este significaba para el Italiano. Mientras el leve soplo del viento le desordena los dorados cabellos de la nuca y su olfato es acariciado por el refrescante olor a tierra mojada, sus zafiros azules se detienen por un momento en el pequeño agujero cavado bajo el anciano abeto del jardín a la vez que su respiración se detiene por un minuto para dar paso a la palabra que con temor y agobio quiere transmitir al de los ojos de miel.

- ¿Estás listo Italia?... si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, no es necesa-

-No

Ni una palabra más, con paso lento y balanceándose con el soplo del viento tal como una rama a punto de quebrarse, Italia se haya finalmente frente a la pequeña sepultura que Ludwig ha cavado, su respiración es casi imperceptible y en cuanto a sus alguna vez brillantes ojos ahora nada se refleja, haciéndole ver más muerto que el propio difunto y quizás más calmado que el propio alemán que parado unos centímetros más atrás a brazos cruzados observa la escena con un ápice de curiosidad e incomodidad totalmente justificables; después de todo, cualquiera que hubiese estado junto a Italia la noche anterior podría confundirle hoy con una persona totalmente distinta, ya que mientras que el Feliciano de la noche anterior se desmoronaba a lagrimas junto a una caja de cartón, el de hoy parecía no haber conocido a la pequeña criatura jamás en su aburrida existencia.

Se encuentra pensando en esto último cuando una leve señal de vida proveniente de aquel ser extraño y por completo diferente al Italia que el alemán conoce, se hace presente como un leve temblor que entonces se transforma en un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido que llega hasta sus oídos y le hace saber que el frágil y ahora agotado cuerpo de Italia aún tiene fuerzas para llorar una cuantas lagrimas más. Sintiendo al Feliciano que ha conocido desde hace años reaparecer junto a la salida de las lagrimas, lentamente se acerca hasta él para ofrecerle consuelo entre sus brazos tal como había hecho la noche anterior, cuando la tormenta no hacía más que aumentar y el cuerpo ya frío del esponjoso gato negro había sido depositado dentro de su pequeño y humilde ataúd de cartón; sin embargo, justo antes de arrodillarse junto a él para expresarle su apoyo, la voz debilitada y quebrada por el dolor y pena de Italia del Norte le golpea en los oídos con el tono más doloroso que Alemania cree haber escuchado provenir de los suaves y delicados labios de su pareja.

-Fu-Fue mi culpa Doitsu… -Dice a la vez que puede sentir la mano de Ludwig acariciándole la espalda -

-¿Qué? No…no Italia, fue un accidente, tal vez esto era algo que simplemente iba a suceder…

-¿Cómo parte de su destino?...no…esto no era parte de su destino…

- Tal vez lo era Italia, tienes que dejar de culparte por esto…no te terminará haciendo ningún bien –Le contesta calmadamente Alemania una vez que Feliciano finalmente se ha decidido a afrontarle con una mirada cristalina-

-No, tu no lo entiendes…no era parte de su destino morir de esta forma, ¡quizás nunca debí de encariñarme con él Doitsu! Porque es el mismísimo destino quien no quiere verme a cargo de alguien; si no soy capaz de cuidar de un animal...mucho menos lo soy de cuidar a un bebe… tal parece ser que cualquier criatura que caiga en mis manos está destinada a desaparecer Lud-

-No digas tonterías... el destino no tiene nada que ver con esto Italia, tu y yo sabemos que la verdadera razón por la que no podemos tener un bebe es-

-Porque no compartimos territorio…lo… ¡lo sé…!

Y a la vez que su voz se deshace entre pequeños gemidos de dolor y los ojos de Italia del norte se cubrían de un cristalino velo de lágrimas una vez más, Alemania sintió como su casi imperturbable corazón se partía en pedazos de solo verlo. No existe sonido ni palabra, sentimiento ni tacto que sea capaz de despertarles del ambiente sombrío que como seda negra se extiende sobre ellos en forma de un silencio profundo que como la melodía más triste del mundo se cuela desde sus oídos hasta sus corazones tan solo para permanecer allí y aumentar aún más lo sensible del momento. Aún acompañados por la presencia y silencio del otro, el viento resopla una vez más trayendo consigo esta vez el lejano sonido de unas cuantas risas de niños corriendo por las calles y saltando sobre las charcas de agua que la tormenta ha dejado tras de sí; esto último acompañado una vez más por el olor a humedad, consigue despertar al alemán quien tras haber guardado silencio por no saber que decir con tal de frenar el llanto de Italia y así hacerlo sentir mejor, finalmente parece estar dispuesto a dirigirle la mirada y agregar junto a esto lo que su corazón cree es correcto decir. Es entonces que, con sus brazos envolviéndole como una enorme manta de calor y con la mirada vidriosa de Italia sobre él, de sus labios la magia surge haciendo que el menor de los Italianos finalmente pare de llorar.

-Sé que no es lo mismo que tu hermano y España tienen Italia… no se trata de ningún terreno físico, pero aún así, quiero que sepas que tú siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón…

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Italia, se vuelven incluso más brillantes cuando las últimas lagrimas producto de su lastimado corazón bajan por ellas rápidamente en una misión suicida hasta el suelo. Sin embargo, no son nada comparadas con los chispeantes panales de miel que en cosa de un segundo han vuelto a posarse dentro de sus orbes quizás iluminados por la frase más bella que ha oído jamás o tal vez por el calor que siente en su corazón y que le obliga a lanzarse en un abrazo efusivo sobre el pecho del país más dulce que ha conocido hasta ahora a la vez que emocionado responde sin dar lugar a dudas con lo que su propio corazón siente:

-Tú…también estás dentro de mi corazón doitsu…

+._.+*+.+*+._.+

Mientras Italia del Norte se mece lentamente mirando a través de la ventana junto a la cuna de su niño nacido hace ya un año producto de un embarazo milagroso que Alemania e Italia creían imposible, una brillante estrella fugaz captura su atención por un momento, para luego desvanecerse rápidamente y perderse para siempre entre las cortinas del infinito; soltando una pequeña risa por lo bajo, sonríe al darse cuenta de que esta vez no ha pedido un deseo…quizás ya es demasiado mayor para eso…o tal vez finalmente ha comprendido que a veces se necesita más que pedir a las estrellas para encender la magia que cumple los deseos y que el amor es mil veces más fuerte y milagroso que todas las estrellas fugaces del universo…puesto que aunque Ludwig y él tal vez nunca sean capaces de compartir un territorio físico en este bello mundo, en lo que respecta a dentro de sus corazones…

-Tú y tu padre siempre estarán dentro de mi corazón…

A veces, cuando Feliciano apaga las luces y se despide tiernamente del pequeño Luciano con un beso en la sien para retirarse a dormir, el infante permanece despierto y en silencio viendo las estrellas con sus ojos de luciérnaga brillante, como una pequeña criatura de la noche que lentamente desaparece entre las sombras una vez que sus ojos se cierran por completo… tal como hace aquel misterioso gato negro que suele aparecerse durante las noches en su ventana para desearle dulces sueños.

* * *

><p>¡Y así concluye la historia!, ¿creen en la reencarnación? (nuO), no es una creencia del todo popular pero me hacía extrema ilusión escribir una historia que tuviese que ver con ella.  
>Muchas gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño fanfic.<br>Es probable que tenga algún error ortográfico por allí y pido disculpas si encuentran alguno, seguro se me ha escapado.  
>Y pues...¡nada más que añadir! cuídense mucho y tengan una bella semana<p> 


End file.
